No me abandones: Ojos Escarlata
by TheDarkSwanEternal
Summary: La princesa aún necesita de su querida mamá, necesita que este a su lado. Segunda temporada de: No me abandones Fecha de creación original: 08/02/18.
1. Prólogo

El tiempo a pasado

Las cosas han cambiado

Pero aún te necesito

Aún necesito tus consejos

Aún necesito tus regaños

Necesito tus besos y abrazos

Necesito a mi mamá

También a mi papá

Necesito a mis amigas

Quiero verte de nuevo mamá

Las cosas no son las mismas

Me prometiste no abandonarme

Por favor

No rompas tu promesa

[...]


	2. Bienvenida a la luna

**Omnisciente**

Serenidad y Saturn llegaron a la luna, donde se encontraron con el milenio de plata en un total esplendor, ambas se pararon frente a las grandes puertas del castillo que se abrieron mostrando a una mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos platino quien a su lado tenía a lo que parecían dos guerreras más, Saturn sorprendida se inclinó ante la figura de la mujer quien le sonrió con dulzura para después mirar a la hermosa princesa pelirrosa.

Saturn levantó su mirada hacia la reina Selene quien se acerco a ella y a la pelirrosa.

—Un gusto volver a verte, Saturn —le dijo Selene con tranquilidad para después dirigir su mirada a la princesa —sin duda eres idénticaa mi Serenity —la pelirrosa sonrió.

—¡¿Eres mi abuela?! —Preguntó asombrada la pelirrosa, la mujer soltó una leve risa y asintió.

—Se lo que ha ocurrido —les dijo con cierta tristeza Selene a las jóvenes quienes afligieron su mirada —estarán bien aquí, se de lo que Kana es capaz —la mujer se inclinó hacia la pelirrosa y acarició su mejilla —pero también conozco las habilidades de mi hija, sus guerreras y mi yerno —la pelirrosa sonrió —ahora —la mujer miró hacia el portón del palacio y las dos chicas que se encontraban observando en silencio la escena se acercaron. —Ellas son guerreras protegidas por la luz y la oscuridad en la luna, Sailor Darkness y Sailor Crystal.

—Un gusto princesa Serenidad —habló la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, respondía al nombre de Crystal —nosotras ahora estamos a su servicio y seremos apoyo de la señorita Saturn —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra conocerlas —la pelirrosa hizo un leve reverencia —espero nos llevemos bien.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Saturn. —Un placer ser su compañera.

—El placer es nuestro, Sailor Saturn. —Habló la castaña de ojos verdes nombrada Darkness sonriéndole.

—No es por ser impertinente pero... —Ambas guerreras miraron a la princesa —¿Desde cuándo, cómo y por qué son guerreras? Y ¿Tienen identidad civil? —Selene y las dos guerreras rieron mientras Saturn le hacia una seña a la pelirrosa para que parara sus cuestionamientos —lo siento, creo que exagere —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No se preocupe por eso, princesa —la tranquilizó Sailor Darkness con dulzura —por ahora podemos responderle que somos guerreras reencarnadas.

—¿De qué tiempo? —Preguntó Saturn con curiosidad al escuchar aquel detalle.

—Del reinado de la madre de su alteza, Selene —respondió Sailor Crystal volteando a ver a la mujer —fuimos guerreras que fueron especialmente seleccionadas por la antigua reina Adelaida, su bisabuela princesa —dijo volteando a ver a la pelirrosa y sonreirle —la luna pasaba por una crisis en ese entonces por lo que busco a dos chicas que cubrieran los requerimientos como sus Sailors interiores y exteriores, hasta que dio con nosotras.

—Nos nombró como Sailors protegidas por la luz y la oscuridad de la luna, para después junto con las demás librar nuestra batalla —la castaña suspiro —al final morimos en batalla y renacimos en esta época, en la tierra.

—Mi nombre seria Miyuki Hanazawa y esta de aquí seria Sakura Hayashi, esa loca es mi mejor amiga desde la infancia —dijo Crystal con burla a lo que la castaña bufó.

—Si hablamos de locas tu ganas, cariño —masculló Sailor Darkness, Selene carraspeó su garganta a lo que ambas chicas guardaron silencio.

—El caso es que yo desperté sus recuerdos hace un año cuando mi cuerpo se materializó y el milenio se restauro lentamente —explicó Selene mirando a ambas guerreras.

—Creo que todas mis preguntas fueron respondidas —dijo nerviosa la pelirrosa sintiéndose algo imprudente por abordarlas con tantas preguntas.

—Siéntanse libres de preguntar sobre cualquier duda —le dijo Darkness con una sonrisa —la característica de una buena reina y guerrera es llegar hasta el fondo para tener en claro sus objetivos y metas.

—Darkness, Crystal —las guerreras dirigieron su mirada a su alteza Selene —lleven a mi nieta y a Saturn a incorporarse en sus habitaciones.

—Claro, alteza —respondió Crystalcon una sonrisa. —Síganos —la castaña y la rubia caminaron al palacio mientras Saturn y Rini las seguían, Selene dirigió su mirada hacia la tierra mientras su mirada se volvía afligida.

Crystal abrió una puerta indicándole a la princesa que esa era su habitación, mientras en frente, Darkness le indicó a Saturn que era su puerta, ambas se adebtraron a las habitaciones mirando los detalles en ellas.

—¡Es bellísimo! —Exclamó la princesa corriendo a la cama y lanzándose sobre ella- adoro el color rosa —dijo sentándose en la cama observando todo alrededor.

—Ciertamente está habitación fue decorada con la esperanza de que un día nos visitara —habló Crystal desde el umbral de la puerta —claro, no se esperaba que fuera en está delicada situación —dijo dirigiendo su mirada al tocador de la princesa quien miró cierta tristeza en los ojos de aquella guerrera.

—Cuándo todo se arregle... —habló la pelirrosa logrando que la guardiana volteara a verla —visitaré a la abuela tan seguido que terminara diciendo que ya no me soporta —dijo con una enorme sonrisa a lo que Crystal soltó una leve risa.

—Dudo que su alteza Selene lo llegué a decir, pero bueno —le dijo Crystal con una sonrisa para después mirar a la habitación de Saturn quien conversaba con Darkness.

Crystal y Darkness entraron a la sala de oración donde su alteza Selene se encontraba sentada en el escalón frente al cristal de oración.

—¿Les han indicado el camino a sus habitaciones? —les preguntó Selene con sus ojos cerrados mientras su mano se mantenía en el cristal.

—Así es, alteza —respondió Sailor Darkness —justo ahora se han quedado a descansar, su día fue agotador.

—Con su permiso, alteza —dijo Crystal dando la vuelta junto a Darkness dispuestas a salir.

—Darkness, Crystal —ambas se detuvieron frente a la puerta —su deber solo está con la princesa ahora, ustedes como Saturn, mantengan esa posición —ninguna respondió y ambas salieron de la sala.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Crystal dirigió su mirada a Darkness quien empuñaba sus manos con fuerza a lo que suspiró para colocar su mano sobre la de su amiga.

—Sakura, todo estará bien —susurró Crystal mientras el silencio las rodeaba.

[…]


	3. Transcurrir del tiempo

**Omnisciente**

[Tres meses después]

Crystal y Darkness tenían un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo mientras eran observadas por Serenidad y Hotaru, ambas se lanzaban golpes entre sí tratando de derribarse. Selene se mantuvo observándolas desde lejos mientras una muchacha del castillo se encontraba a su lado.

—¿Acaso ya te cansaste, Crystal? —Preguntó burlona Darkness mientras bloqueaba una patada de la rubia dirigida a su estómago.

—¡Para nada! —Exclamó Crystal llevando su puño al costado derecho de la castaña pero esta rápidamente atrapo su mano y de un rápido movimiento la tumbo al suelo de espaldas —¡Darkness! —Gritó la rubia mientras hacia un puchero, la castaña río por la actitud de su amiga y la ayudo a levantarse del suelo.

—Te confiaste —le dijo la castaña guiñándole el ojo para después voltear su mirada a Serenidad y Hotaru —Hotaru ¿Te parece un entrenamiento ligero? —la pelimorada asintió con emoción y corrió hacia la castaña activando su transformación —no seré para nada cortés ¿Va?

—Esperaba que lo dijeras, Darkness —dijo la chica con una sonrisa ladina a lo que la castaña se colocó en posición de pelea.

Crystal suspiro sonriendo y deshizo su transformación observando a Saturn y Darkness empezar su enfrentamiento, su mirada se desvío hacia Serenidad quien se dio la media vuelta y camino en dirección al castillo, Crystal camino a paso lento tras ella mientras era observada por su alteza Selene, en el camino la guerrera deshizo su transformación.

Miyuki camino hasta la habitación de la princesa quien se encontraba sentada sobre su cama.

—Princesa ¿Todo en orden? —Le preguntó Miyuki con suavidad mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Eh dicho muchas veces que me digan Rini —dijo la pelirrosa soltando una leve risa para después dirigir su mirada a la ventana observando las estrellas.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas entonces, Rini? —le preguntó con ternura mientras pasaba su mano por los cabellos rosas de la joven niña.

\- Llevo aquí tres meses y no se ha sabido nada de la situación en Tokyo de Cristal —los ojos escarlatas de la joven princesa se tornaron llorosos- no puedo describir el miedo que siento —Miyuki miró con seriedad a la pelirrosa dejando que continuara hablando —necesito a mi mamá, la extraño demasiado, si fuera mas fuerte, quizás... —Miyuki soltó un suspiro para después acercarse a Rini envolviendola entre sus brazos y su cabeza repegada a su pecho, la pelirrosa se asombro ante aquello pero permaneció en aquella posición.

—Tu madre busco por sobre todo protegerte y antes que todo debes entenderlo —le dijo Miyuki mientras miraba un punto muerto de la habitación —Aunque fueras lo suficientemente fuerte ella de todas formas habría buscado protegerte ya que eso es lo que hace una buena madre —la rubia deslizo su mano por sobre la cabeza de la pelirrosa acariciando su cabellera —¿Sabes? Hubiera deseado que mi madre y la de Sakura hubieran sido como la tuya —una triste sonrisa se formó en los labios de la rubia —pero no todos corremos con la suerte de tener una madre como lo es la joven reina Serenity, así que pequeña, agradecele su amor y su protección —la pelirrosa asintió y se quedo un rato mas abrazando a la rubia hasta que cayó dormida.

Miyuki cerró con cuidado la puerta de la habitación para después dirigir su mirada al pasillo encontrándose con su alteza Selene.

—Ha terminado por dormirse —informó la rubia —ella no deja de pensar en su hogar, alteza.

—Es lógico, su familia, todo lo que conoció fue amenazado y no sabe de ellos —dijo con seriedad la mujer —Crystal, mantengan su atención en ella.

—Está bien, pero dudo que cometa alguna imprudencia, su alteza —le respondió Miyuki con una sonrisa, después de eso la peliplateada se dió la vuelta retirándose, Miyuki soltó un suspiro para después mirar la puerta de la princesa- tranquila, algo se puede hacer- murmuró para después caminar por el pasillo.

[Un mes después]

Crystal se encontraba teniendo un combate junto a Saturn mientras Darkness las observaba sentada en el césped, pronto se sentó a su lado Serenidad.

—¿Has terminado tu sesión de lectura? —le preguntó acariciando su cabeza a lo que la pelirrosa asintió.

—Si, la verdad es que todos esos libros son maravillosos, pero... —la castaña la miró de reojo notando como miraba el entrenamiento con atención —Darkness ¿Esta mal que también quiera entrenar?

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó con seriedad a lo que ambas cruzaron mirada.

—Quiero entrenar, deseo estar lista por si en algún momento necesito luchar por mi cuenta —respondió la princesa notando como Saturn fue derrotada por Crystal a lo que volvieron a empezar el enfrentamiento —si llegase a estar sola, en un punto donde les sea difícil protegerme, entonces yo tendré más posibilidades de sobrevivir.

—Me parece lógica su manera de pensar —le dijo Darkness mirando a su compañera quien le decía algunas cosas a Saturn con una sonrisa —hablaré con Crystal sobre esto, después si ella comparte nuestra opinión se lo comentaremos a su alteza, ¿esta bien? —la pelirrosa asintió con una sonrisa.

—Hey, ¿de qué hablan? —les preguntó Crystal llegando junto a Saturn hasta ellas.

—Necesitamos hablar, Miyu —le dijo Darkness levantándose del suelo —Saturn, tu y la princesa pueden pasar el rato, te doy libre mi sesión de entrenamiento.

\- ¡Bien!- exclamó la pelimorada destransformandose para tomar la mano de Serenidad y correr al palacio.

—¿Acaso sucede algo? —Le preguntó Crystal deshaciendo su transformación junto a su compañera.

—Es sobre la princesa —Miyuki se cruzó de brazos mirando con atención a Sakura.

[Cuatro meses después]

Serenidad se encontraba frente a Darkness mientras ambas sostenían una espada, la primera en dar una estocada fue la princesa quien fue bloqueada con facilidad por la guerrera.

—Mantén tu eje firme, princesa —le indicó con severidad —ya lo sabes, no seré suave así como ningún enemigo lo será —la pelirrosa volvió a hacer otro movimiento logrando bloquear un ataque de la guerrera —bien, no pierdas de vista nunca tu eje.

Crystal se sentó al lado de Saturn quien se encontraba con un vaso de agua en su mano derecha.

—¿Quieres más tiempo de descanso o continuamos? —Le preguntó sin despegar la mirada del entrenamiento de la princesa quien cayó al suelo una vez más.

—Así como la princesa se esfuerza yo debo hacerlo el doble —afirmó la guerrera de la destrucción viendo cómo una vez más la princesa se levantaba del suelo y empuñaba la espada.

—Ninguna de ustedes dos dejan de esforzarse desde que decidieron ser entrenadas por nosotras —dijo Crystal con una sonrisa viendo cómo tres veces seguidas la princesa había logrado bloquear las estocadas de Darkness —me parecen admirables.

—La princesa aún no cumple los 12 años, pero sin duda su condición en pelea se ha vuelto buena estos meses —dijo Saturn con una sonrisa viendo cómo Serenidad había vuelto a bloquear otro ataque.

—Darkness le dobla la estatura, pero aún así nuestra princesa es fuerte —dijo Crystal con orgullo, pronto su mirada se desvío a su alteza Selene, quien al notar que la observaba se dió la vuelta retirándose, la guerrera soltó un suspiro.

—Su alteza no estaba de acuerdo en someterla a entrenamiento, ¿no? —Crystal movió su cabeza en signo de negación a la pregunta de Saturn.

—Pero al final de todo, la decisión pertenece a nuestra princesa —dijo Crystal con una sonrisa para después levantarse —bien, tú y yo seguiremos ya que después debo entrenar a la princesa con su transformación.

—Bien, Crystal —respondió la pelimorada levantándose igual dejando el vaso en el suelo.

[Tres meses después]

Miyuki estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada del palacio mientras observaba a Sakura caminar a paso sigiloso hacia la princesa quien estaba concentrada recogiendo flores junto a Hotaru.

—¡Dejen de cortar flores! —Exclamó la castaña abrazando a ambas por la espalda provocando que soltaran un grito.

—¡Sakura! —Gritaron al unísono para después reír entre las tres, Miyuki sonrió ante aquello para después dirigir su mirada a la tierra notando cierto rasgo opaco en ella.

—Algo está saliendo mal —musitó por lo bajo Miyuki mientras dirigía su mirada de nuevo al trío notando como Sakura y Hotaru le hacían cosquillas a Rini quien reía enérgicamente.

[…]


	4. Frustración y determinación

**Omnisciente**

Sakura bajo los escalones de la entrada del palacio divisando a la pequeña dama sentada en el césped mientras miraba en dirección a la tierra con cierta aflicción.

—¿Qué haces aquí, princesa? —Le preguntó sentándose a su lado —es hora de la merienda, Miyuki y Hotaru están en el comedor.

—La tierra está perdiendo su color —susurró ella mientras una lágrima descendió por su mejilla —yo sé lo que eso significa, tía Sakura.

—Vamos, Rini —le dijo con preocupación la castaña —hay que ir a comer algo.

—Ya tengo doce —dijo ella con seriedad —no soy una niña, se lo que significa —volvió a insistir con ello a lo que Sakura suspiro —el gobernante de la luna está pereciendo —limpió con el dorso de su mano su mejilla húmeda.

—Lo lamento por esto, Serenidad —susurró Sakura mirando aquel planeta azul en el que algunas vez vivió.

—Sólo… Ya no puedo más —comentó la pelirrosa levantándose del suelo caminando a la entrada del palacio, Sakura en silencio la siguió.

[…]

Sakura miraba fijamente hacia la tierra notando como esta se miraba de colores tristes, la castaña mordía su labio inferior con fuerza mientras estaba cruzada de brazos, Miyuki camino hasta estar a su lado mientras recogía su cabello en una coleta alta.

—Odio esta sensación —masculló irritada la castaña —esos parásitos de Cruyes están haciendo grandes estragos en el planeta —su amiga se mantuvo en silencio observando a la tierra —la princesa esta muy afectada, sabe muy bien que si el planeta esta con esos colores tan opacos significa que el rey esta mal.

—No podemos hacer nada, Sakura y lo sabes bien, nuestro cometido aquí es proteger a la princesa junto a Saturn —habló Miyuki con seriedad mirando fijamente al planeta —fueron las indicaciones de su alteza Selene.

—¿¡Somos Sailor guerreras, que no!? —exclamó frustrada Sakura- ¡Deberíamos por lo menos intentar combatir! —Miyuki desvió su mirada hacia ella —me parece molesto y frustrante sólo estar aquí viendo como el planeta muere.

—Darkness, órdenes son órdenes y si la dama Selene dijo que nuestro deber sería proteger a la princesa entonces así será —le dijo Miyuki con firmeza además de cierta severidad para después darse la vuelta y caminar al castillo, Sakura chasqueo su lengua molesta para seguir por detrás a cierta distancia a su compañera.

[…]

Sakura y Miyuki entraron al castillo donde en la sala principal se encontraron con Hotaru quien trataba de tranquilizar a Rini quien lloraba con desespero, Sakura se acercó a ellas rápidamente y poniéndose a la altura de la pelirrosa acaricio sus cabellos tratando de consolarla. Miyuki dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta que llevaba a la sala del trono donde en el umbral se encontraba Selene observando a su nieta en silencio pero cuando sintió la mirada de la rubia sobre ella se adentro a la sala del trono, Miyuki camino hacia la mujer y Sakura sólo la miro de reojo.

—Llegó una carta del imperio de mi hija- hablo Selene mientras caminaba hacia la rubia y le entregaba la carta —perdieron la batalla, Kana alzo una tiranía en Tokyo —mientras las manos de Miyuki temblaban la mujer miraba por el gran ventanal a la tierra —han asesinado al rey. La reina y las guerreras están encerradas y aisladas, nadie sabe de las condiciones en las que están.

—¿¡Y si piensan matar a la reina!? —Preguntó alarmada Sakura entrando a la sala —¡¿Dejara que sigamos manteniendonos al margen?! —Cuestionó Sakura de manera molesta mientras empuñaba sus manos, Miyuki miro detenidamente el rostro de Selene —¡Por favor, alteza! —Suplicó la castaña —¡Ha pasado un año ya y que nos den esta noticia es frustrante!

—Les explique ya que su deber sólo es proteger a mi nieta —les dijo Selene con tranquilidad.

—¿¡Que caso tiene si mi hogar esta en ruinas y mi padre muerto!? —Las miradas se dirigieron a la joven princesa quien estaba al lado de Hotaru —¡Si matan también a mi madre entonces quiero morir!

—¡Por favor, reina! —suplicó la pelimorada abrazando a la pelirrosa con fuerza.

$¡Dama Selene! —Exclamó Sakura —¿¡Acaso no le duele el sufrimiento de su nieta!? —la mujer dirigió su mirada hacia Miyuki quien miraba con detenimiento la carta en sus manos.

—Escucharé lo que tengas que decir, Crystal —dijo Selene con seriedad, las miradas se posaron sobre la mencionada quien tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Es arriesgado llevar a cabo un enfrentamiento cuando el poder de aquel cristal que encontraron fue capaz de derrocar el legado de la luna, digo que es insensato e incluso estúpido arriesgarse a pelear cuando no tenemos un gran ejército o recursos —la rubia miró a Rini auien temblaba debido a sus espasmos por el llanto. —Trataran de llegar a la princesa y asesinarla para acabar con el linaje de la realeza porque su objetivo es que su tiranía quede intacta —la rubia cerró sus ojos y empezó a romper en pedazos la carta —pero hay un detalle que ignoran —la rubia miro a Selene con firmeza. —Que Sailor Darkness y Sailor Crystal son tanto la luz como la oscuridad, además de que la regente de la destrucción apoya a la oscuridad y la princesa tiene consigo el cristal de plata, por lo que apoya a la luz —la rubia dejo caer los pedazos de papel al suelo y sonrió —no dejaremos que sigan con esta pesadilla, ya no es lo que le parezca a usted correcto, alteza Selene, sino lo que debemos hacer —Selene miró a las cuatro para después asentir con seriedad.

[…]


	5. Está por comenzar

**Omnisciente**

Miyuki entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ella se recargó en la puerta y soltó un suspiro agotado.

—Eres increíblemente irracional, Miyuki —musitó rodando los ojos —hay muchas probabilidades para perder pero aún así tiraste la moneda al aire ¿Por qué eres así? —Una leve risa salió de sus labios y se despegó de la puerta llendo a su tocador mirándose al espejo —bien, creo que deberemos prestar atención a lo que haremos a continuación —abrió un cajón del que sacó una libreta junto a una pluma, arrastró la silla para sentarse y comenzar a hacer algunos trazos.

Hotaru tocó la puerta de la habitación de Miyuki quien dejo el libro que leía en su cama y miro a la pelimorada.

—¿Pasa algo que te inquieta? —Le preguntó con suavidad mientras la invitaba a sentarse a su lado, la joven se coloco al lado de la rubia.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa por lo que pasara en unas horas —murmuró mientras balanceaba sus pies y miraba fijamente sus manos —nunca se sabe como resultaran estas cosas —la rubia le sonrió con dulzura y la envolvió entre sus brazos.

3Lo que debe pasar, pasara, dependeremos de nuestra astucia y fortaleza para triunfar —la rubia acaricio los cabellos de la pelimorada mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo de su tocador —sobre todo la confianza que hay entre nosotras será la que decida si ganamos o perdemos —susurró seriamente mientras sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad.

[…]

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos de los dormitorios hasta que noto que la puerta de la princesa se encontraba abierta y mostrando el brillo de la luz encendida, la castaña se asomo a la habitación de la princesa notando que se encontraba sentada a la orilla de su cama mirando a la ventana.

—Deberías tratar de descansar, Rini, será agotador lo que haremos —le dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba a su lado, la pelirrosa mordió su labio inferior y se removió para colocar su cabeza en los muslos de la castaña.

—Deseo que todo salga bien —Sakura peinaba con sus dedos los cabellos rosas de la joven —sé que ustedes sólo deben de protegerme pero se están arriesgando por mi para que no termine de perder a mi familia, se que es egoísta pero me alegra que vayamos a enfrentar a Kana.

—Verás que todo saldrá bien, no importa lo que debamos hacer, te aseguro que tu madre estará contigo de nuevo —le aseguró la castaña, la pelirrosa sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos y se quedaba dormida sobre el regazo de la castaña.

[…]

Sakura caminaba hacia su habitación cuando en el pasillo se encontró con Miyuki quien miraba por la ventana el jardín de flores recargada en la pared.

—¿Se durmió? —Preguntó Miyuki sin despegar su mirada de la ventana.

—Si, ¿Hotaru igual? —Ahora le pregunto a ella, la rubia asintió. —Perdóname por lo de hace rato, se que al igual que yo estas frustrada y sólo empeore la situación al gritar así.

—Es común que yo deba mantenerme seria y calculadora ante las situaciones delicadas mientras tu muestras tu frustración y coraje sin restricciones —giró su rostro hacia la castaña y le sonrió —ese es nuestro equilibrio, Darkness.

—A veces me asusta lo madura que puedes ser —le dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras se paraba a su lado —empezaremos otro conflicto en Tokyo, ¿cómo iremos a salir? —la rubia entrelazo su mano con la de la castaña.

—Tengo la certeza que ganaremos, después de todo se lo hemos dicho a Rini y Hotaru, nosotras cumplimos lo que decimos, ¿no? —la castaña asintió con una sonrisa y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia mientras ambas miraban a través del ventanal.

[…]


	6. Plan en marcha

**Omnisciente**

Darkness miraba fijamente a la tierra mientras detrás de ella se encontraban Chibi Moon y Saturn tomadas de las manos. Crystal suspiró mientras recargaba su cabeza en el marco del portón y miraba a aquellas tres.

—Es una batalla que pueden perder con facilidad, hay muchos riesgos —habló Selene colocándose al lado de la rubia.

—Dama Selene, usted sabe el significado que la princesa tomo en nuestras vidas —la mirada de Crystal se volvió de tristeza —No pudimos estar con Serena cuando mas nos necesito, pero si su vida esta pendiendo de un hilo entonces hay que arriesgarlo todo, ¿no cree? —le comentó Sailor Crystal provocando que Selene dirigiera su mirada a su nieta quien hablaba con Saturn mientras se colgaba del brazo de Darkness, la rubia se aparto del lado de la peliplateada caminando en dirección de sus compañeras y princesa.

—¿Es hora de partir? —Le preguntó Sailor Darkness a la la rubia quien asintió brindándole una sonrisa- ¡Muy bien chicas!, es hora de que empecemos nuestra función.

—No vamos a dar un acto de circo, Darkness —bromeó Sailor Saturn mientras en sus manos aparecía su alabarda.

—Creo que es poco llamarlo así con el desastre que vamos a armar —comentó Sailor Chibi Moon quien en su mano apareció su cetro, Crystal soltó una leve risa y con su mano revolvió los cabellos de la pelirrosa.

—Procuremos no hacer ninguna estupidez y traer a su familia a salvo —les dijo Sailor Crystal a lo que Saturn y Chibi Moon asintieron- hay que armar nuestro show como mejor sabemos, Darkness —le dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras en sus manos aparecían un par de abanicos con incrustaciones de diamantes.

_(Nota de autora: Yo diria que escuchen una buena canción para lo que se viene, algo... movido xD)_

Las cuatro guerreras Sailor llegaron a las calles de Tokyo de Cristal, el silencio reinaba en el alrededor haciéndose ensordecedor, una aire tan pesado podía hacer que tu respiración fuera difícil, la soledad era como si la muerte se paseara por las calles y un frío que podía dejarte inmóvil sin más.

—Llegaremos por lados diferentes —tomó la palabra Darkness ignorando aquel ambiente —Crystal, Saturn, procuren dar con las guerreras al igual que con la reina, mientras Chibi Moon y yo nos encargamos de que la gente de Kana e incluso ella misma no les estorben —explicó Darkness sonriendo ante lo último.

—Ten mucho cuidado, monstruo rosado —le dijo Crystal con dulzura mientras sus manos se posicionaban en las mejillas de la princesa, después se dirigió a su amiga —mas te vale no hacer ninguna estupidez, Saku, y cuida de esta niña —ambas chocaron sus manos para que después la castaña riera levemente quien después dirigió su mirada a Saturn.

—Cuida a esta histérica, nena —le pidió Darkness a lo que la pelimorada asintió —¡bien equipo!, es hora —Crystal y Saturn tomaron el camino de detrás del castillo mientras Darkness y Chibi Moon con cautela entraron por una de los ventanales abiertos.

—_¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que Miyuki y tú estarán a mi lado siempre?_ —mientras corrían por los pasillos Darkness miro de reojo a Chibi Moon.

—_Somos tus hermanas mayores ¿no? ¡Claro que estaremos contigo! Aún cuando nuestros caminos se llegasen a separar, Serena_ —En las manos de Darkness apareció un arco y una flecha se formó en el para que la castaña apuntara directo a un guardia de Kana, la guerrera de la oscuridad sintió una punzada en su corazón al recordar aquella conversación.

Darkness y Chibi Moon se colocaron espalda con espalda al verse acorraladas en el pasillo por varios guardias.

—No te preocupes —habló la pelirrosa mirando atentamente a los guardias —Crystal y tu me han dicho que se debe hacer lo que se debe para ganar.

—Terminemos con ellos y vayamos por la bruja de Kana —le dijo Darkness sonriendo de lado apretando su arco con fuerza.

—_¡Céntrate pero no dejes de estar alerta!_ —la castaña recordó aquel entrenamiento —_¡Puede llegar otro enemigo por tu espalda Chibi Moon! ¡Con tal de ganar el enemigo hará de todo!_

_—¡Es complicado!_ —Había exclamado con frustración la princesa, al recordar aquello la castaña sonrió melancólica.

—_Quizás lo es pero se que tienes el carácter para aprender_ —la guerrera había colocado su mano en la cabeza de la pelirrosa.

Darkness y Chibi Moon combinaron sus ataques logrando despejar su camino y se dirigieron a la sala del trono.

[…]

Crystal y Saturn se adentraron a unos pasadizos subterráneos siendo la pelimorada la guia.

—_¿Quien es tu familia, Crystal?_ —La rubia agitó sus abanicos lanzando una lluvia de diamantes hacia unos guardias.

—_La única familia que había tenido fue Sakura, ambas fuimos dejadas en un orfanato y algo en nosotras nos hizo crear un fuerte lazo... Sin duda el pasado no recordado influyó_ —Saturn blandió su alabarda dejando inconsciente a un par de guardias —_Sakura es mi hermana y de ella se unió otra hermosa niña de la cuál eramos niñeras cuando empezamos a trabajar al cumplir los 12, a pesar de que han pasado algunos años puedo jurarte, Hotaru, que ella era muy querida para nosotras_ —Crystal llevó su mano a la altura de su pecho y apretó el abanico en su mano con fuerza.

—Estamos cerca de donde están, los guardias van decrementando. —Comentó Saturn.

—Mantengamos nuestros sentidos alerta, nena, hay que llegar hasta tus padres y la reina —le sonrió para después lanzar un ataque que abarco todo el pasillo.

—¡Entendido, Crystal! —Ambas aceleraron su andar.

—_Extraño demasiado a mis madres y a papá_ —Crystal sonrió con ternura viendo frente de si a la pelimorada correr —_les necesito tanto..._ —Las palabras entrecortadas de la joven venían a la cabeza de la rubia y el recordar de como abrazo a la joven consolándola.

—_Todo estará bien, te aseguro que ellas también te extrañan y por ello están dando todo de sí, ya que eres su pequeña hija después de todo._

Crystal y Saturn pararon en la entrada que daba a las mazmorras.

—Los sacaré —le dijo Crystal a la pelimorada —ve a reunirte con Chibi Moon y Darkness en la sala del trono que es donde siento sus energías, tengo el presentimiento que esa Kana nos hará una jugarreta, yo me encargo de sacarlas —la pelimorada asintió y con rapidez corrió por el camino en el que habían venido.

Crystal tomó una bocanada de aire y rompió el candado en la puerta con su poder.

[…]


	7. Reunión y una confesión

**Omnisciente**

Los tacones de Sailor Crystal resonaron en el piso mientras con paso firme recorría aquel pasillo donde había diversas celdas que eran rodeadas por el silencio, pero su objetivo era llegar hasta la última celda donde podía sentir el aura de las personas que ella buscaba y por lo cual estaba en ese lugar. Cuando llegó hasta la celda miró a sus residentes, las guerreras se encontraban arrodilladas en un círculo donde en el medio se encontraba Sailor Mercury quien mantenía a la reina reposando en su regazo, la hermosa reina quien había perdido un poco su tez natural, leves gotas de sudor podrían visualizarse en su frente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con algo de agitación, Crystal le miró con preocupación pero entonces, Sailor Uranus fue la primera en notar su presencia.

—¿¡Quien eres!? —Preguntó Sailor Uranus levantándose del suelo para sujetar los barrotes y mirar fijamente los ojos azules de la rubia con traje de guardiana quién estaba seria.

—Mantén la calma, Uranus —le dijo Sailor Pluto colocándose a su lado mientras analizaba con su mirada a la desconocida, las guerreras miraban a la extraña fijamente.

—Soy la protegida de la luz de la luna, Sailor Crystal, fui guardiana de la abuela de la reina Serenity y actual guardiana de la princesa Serenidad —explicó Crystal con seriedad y una gran tranquilidad.

—¿¡Rini!? —Exclamó Sailor Venus asombrada a lo que Crystal dejo mostrar una dulce sonrisa, los abanicos de la guerrera aparecieron en sus manos los cuales movió en gran elegancia provocando que su energía desintegrara los barrotes, con paso tranquilo se abrió camino entre las guardianas que le permitieron acercarse a la reina, Crystal se arrodilló al frente de Mercury quien le miró con confusión pero la guardiana de la luz de la luna colocó su mano con delicadeza en la frente de la mujer que yacía inconsciente, una leve luz rosa suavemente brillo en sus manos —curación lunar —susurró y un brillo blanco recorrió el cuerpo de la reina quien abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los azules de Crystal.

—¡Gracias al cielo despiertas, Serenity! —Exclamó aliviada Sailor Júpiter mirándola junto a las demás con sus ojos llorosos, la mencionada sonrió con debilidad mientras era ayudada por Uranus y Neptune para levantarse del suelo mientras Crystal les daba

espacio.

—Tú fuiste despertada por mi madre para que protegieras a mis hijas —habló Serenity mientras recobraba su postura, la guardiana de la luz de la luna sonrió.

—La tiranía de Kana pensamos dejarla por los suelos, hemos iniciado un enfrentamiento —les dijo Crystal con firmeza para después arrodillarse frente a la reina —de una vez me disculpó por mi impertinencia, eh traído junto a mi compañera, la guardiana de la oscuridad de la luna, Sailor Darkness, a la joven princesa y a la guerrera de la destrucción —elevó su mirada a la hermosa reina quien le miraba con seriedad —pero si están aquí es porque sin un apoyo indispensable no habríamos logrado nada de esto, ¿participaran en el enfrentamiento?

—Quizás estemos débiles pero la fuerza sale de donde sea —dijo con determinación Sailor Mercury para dirigir su mirada a la reina quien asintió, Crystal con un movimiento de su abanico hizo que una neblina las envolviera haciéndolas desaparecer del lugar.

[...]

Saturn, Darkness y Chibi Moon se encontraban espaldas la una de la otra inhabilitando a varios guardias quienes de a poco iban reduciéndose.

Las respiraciones de las tres guerreras eran agitadas y el cansancio se hacía notar, cuando el último guardia fue derrotado un brillo las hizo cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos se toparon con la figura de Crystal y detrás de ella estaban la reina y las Sailors.

Los ojos de Saturn y Chibi Moon se cristalizaron para después correr hacia la reina y abrazarla con fuerza, Serenity les sonrió con dulzura y sus manos se colocaron sobre los cabellos de cada una.

—Es bueno ver a mis hijas de nuevo —les susurro Serenity mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, Crystal camino hasta colocarse al lado de Darkness y entrelazar sus manos mientras observaban la escena. Saturn abrazo después a las Outhers mientras Chibi Moon se abrazaba a las Inners.

_(Nota de autora. Aqui diria que seria bueno escucharan alguna canciom tipo de acción xD)_

Unos aplausos retumbaron en la sala haciendo que todas se pusieran alertas buscando de donde provenían.

Kana apareció caminando en dirección a ellas sonriendo con arrogancia, Darkness y Crystal apretaron fuertemente sus manos manteniendo sus ojos en la mujer.

—Muy bien hecho, veo que tuvieron una gran ayuda para estar aquí ahora —su mirada se dirigió de pronto a Crystal —es irónico que vuelva a ver tu cara —mencionó con enojo.

—Es irónico que sigas los pasos de tu madre, Kana —soltó Crystal con frialdad mientras una opresión en su pecho se hacía presente.

—Dime, ¿me parezco mucho a ella? —Preguntó Kana con sorna mientras las demás a excepción de Darkness miraban a ambas confundidas .

—Debo confesarte que es aterrador el parecido, Kana —le contestó Crystal sin perder los estribos.

—No estamos entendiendo nada —interrumpió la conversación Júpiter —¿Qué es toda esa conversación? —Kana sonrió ladinamente mientras Crystal mantenía su mirada en ella.

—La conclusión es que ella no sabe el significado de familia —dijo Kana apretando su mandíbula —¡No conoce lo que es apoyar! —Exclamó con cierto desdén dirigido a la guerrera de la luz de la luna.

—¿¡Apoyar!? —Sailor Darkness soltó la mano de su amiga y miro con coraje a Kana —¡Ella no podía apoyar los actos tan crueles que Rina de Criatsu había cometido! —Exclamó Darkness —¡Actos tan asquerosos como los que tu estas cometiendo ahora! —Los ojos verdes de la castaña se tornaron de un color rojo carmesí a lo que Crystal suspiro y tomó a su amiga de los brazos indicándole que se tranquilizara.

—¡Se que eran crueles pero ella debió utilizar cualquier otro método y no asesinarla! —Gritó Kana con rabia mientras unas lágrimas se retenían en sus ojos —¡No debió lastimar a mi madre!, ¡no debió matar a su hermana! —el silencio se apodero del lugar y las miradas se dirigieron a Crystal quien se mantenía seria y no mostraba alguna reacción ante aquellas palabras.

—Significa que originalmente fue tu tía —murmuró Sailor Venus a lo que Kana sonrió con amargura.

—Ella suplantó a mi madre muchas veces cuando debía dejarme por su trabajo —dijo Kana con cierta ironía.

—Odiabas tanto su forma de ser —habló por fin la ojiazul mientras saltaba los brazos de Darkness y daba unos pasos al frente —Rina era demasiado sanguinaria, no tenia piedad, era terca, testaruda y no escuchaba a nadie —su voz se quebró mientras unas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos —tantas veces dijiste, Kana, que odiabas que tu madre dejara a varios niños huérfanos, tantas veces dijiste que era injusto su conflicto contra el Milenio de Plata... —murmuró con dureza —¡Tanto aborreciste el hecho de que hiriera familias pero tu hiciste lo mismo con este reino! —gritó mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas —¡Iniciaste todo desde el momento en que cometiste tal acto bajo al involucrarte con el rey de Cruyes y entredarlo!, ¡responde, Kana!, ¡¿qué has ganado hasta ahora con eso?! —Chibi Moon y Saturn llevaron sus manos a su pecho a la altura de su corazón y lo apretaron con fuerza.

—¿Chibi Moon? —susurró Serenity viendo a su hija temblar levemente.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, niñas? —susurró Neptune sosteniendo los hombros de Saturn.

—Es doloroso ver como la tía Crystal se ha quebrado —murmuró Chibi Moon con la voz entrecortada.

—Siempre mostrando tranquilidad y confianza pero que se quiebre así duele —susurró Saturn, miraron como Darkness tomó la mano de la guerrera rubia dándole apoyo.

—Cuando seguiste las ordenes de la reina de la luna para asesinar a mi madre, ese momento, tía Nanami, hiciste que viera que inclusive tu podías ser tan despreciable como ella. No importa la bondad o la sinceridad, en el mundo debes lastimar para no ser lastimado —Crystal cerró sus ojos mientras pasaba su mano por sus mejillas limpiando cualquier rastro de lagrimas —¿Ya piensan atacar? —Preguntó con ironía sonriendo burlona, Darkness alzo su arco y una flecha se formo apuntando a Kana.

[…]


	8. Fuerza para vencer en la última batalla

**Omnisciente**

Darkness lanzó el primer ataque mientras Saturn enseguida la secundo, Kana dio un largo salto esquivando los ataques para quedar detrás de Serenity y Chibi Moon a las cuales les lanzó un conjuro pero ambas tuvieron una rápida reacción a lo que se cubrieron con un par de escudos dándoles oportunidad a Neptune y Mercury de lanzar un ataque en conjunto hacia Kana pero ésta lanzó otro conjuro provocando que chocará con el ataque de las Sailors del agua provocando que se desintegrara, Uranus y Júpiter rápidamente se acercaron a su espalda con el objetivo de atacarle cuerpo a cuerpo pero con una sonrisa burlona, Kana las esquivo para después darles un fuerte golpe con su conjuro obligandolas a alejarse.

—¡¿Es todo lo que harán, habitantes de la luna y la tierra?! —Exclamó Kana con burla mientras detenía un golpe de Mars con su mano y con fuerza la lanzaba contra Venus.

—No bajes la guardia —sugirió Pluto —¡Grito mortal!n—El ataque de la morena le había llegado de improviso a Kana quien a duras penas creo un escudo para cubrirse.

—¡Ataque de la luna resplandeciente! —Exclamó Chibi Moon, su ataque se unió al de Pluto el cual quebró el escudo de Kana quien oculto su mirada bajo su flequillo.

—Se ha quedado muy quieta —murmuró Darkness mirando a la defensiva la figura de Kana quien seguía con su mirada oculta.

—No perderé... —susurró Kana desconcertando a todas, entonces una sonrisa siniestra se formo en sus labios que hizo sentir intranquilidad a todas —¡No me vencerá nadie que tenga que ver con el reino lunar! —Gritó y entonces frente a ella se formo un destello negro del cual apareció un cristal.

—¡¿El cristal de loto negro?! —Exclamó Crystal de manera alarmada, las guerreras miraron a la guerrera de la luz de la luna y a su contraparte quienes miraban exaltadas aquel objeto.

_(Nota de autora. Este espacio es para una canción melancólica x"D)_

—Así es... —murmuró Kana —el que fue su perdición en el pasado —su sonrisa se amplio y alzo su mirada solo para mostrar unos ojos color escarlatas... el color que les hacía recordar la mirada de los ojos de la princesa de la luna —¡Levántense y no dejen que escapen! —Gritó con gran fuerza, el cristal brillo con intensidad y el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies dando paso a varias ramas de rosales negros con espinas filosas que atraparon a todas formando jaulas dejando en distintas divisiones a todas, Serenity se encontraba junto a Venus, Mars, Neptune y Mercury, mientras en otra estaban Chibi Moon, Saturn, Pluto, Jupiter y Uranus, por último Crystal y Darkness —Yo no quiero perder, mi venganza es verlos morir —dijo con una sonrisa —pero primero, ¿qué tal si le quitamos el cristal a la princesita? —Saturn abrazó a la pelirrosa con fuerza mientras las otras se colocaban frente a ellas protectoramente —¿No ven su situación?, no podrán protegerla —Crystal con sus manos apretó las enredaderas que hacían funciónde barrotes haciendo que sus guantes se tiñeran de carmesí debido a las heridas, Darkness alarmada tomo a la rubia de los hombros pero esta no respondió.

—_Fue lo correcto y lo sabes Crystal, Rina a cometido muchos pecados y los sabios y la reina de la luna deben de dictar su sentencia_ —se escuchó hablar la voz de Sailor Darkness.

—_El peso que cargaré siempre será el no haberla ayudado a tiempo, antes de ser Sailor soy su hermana menor y debí hacer que esto se solucionara en nuestro planeta_ —había dicho Crystal con voz triste.

—_Nanami..._ —murmuró su amiga con cierto pesar.

—_Dejemos el tema, Nanako _—Crystal sintió sus piernas flaquear al desenterrar aquellos recuerdos.

—_Te lo prometo, Kana, no importa lo que pase yo siempre seré tu tía y te amaré demasiado_ —Crystal cerró sus ojos mientras las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro y gotas de sangre caíansobre las enredaderas.

—_Tomaré el papel de tu tía y por eso te aseguro, Rini, que todo estará bien, si Darkness y yo debemos llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias salvaremos a tu familia, por lo menos quisiera hacer las cosas bien contigo ya que no pude hacerlas con mi sobrina de sangre..._

Crystal abrió sus ojos de golpe mirando como Kana hizo que las enredaderas tomaran de los brazos a las guerreras que se encontraban junto a Chibi Moon para después acercar su mano al rostro de la pelirrosa quien se encontraba presa del miedo al igual que su madre y las demás.

—Sonará egoísta pero... —susurró Crystal a su compañera quien dirigió su mirada a ella —quiero llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, Nanako —la castaña cerró sus ojos dando una leve sonrisa y abrazando por la espalda a la rubia quien soltó sus manos dejando ver las heridas en ellas.

—Nuestra especialidad es llegar a los extremos con tal de ganar, Nanami —le susurró al oído para después deshacer el abrazo y pararse a su lado —tenemos una misión que cumpliremos como sea, cometiendo los mismos errores y pecados juntas, después de todo la luz y la oscuridad se necesitan y complementan la una a la otra —sus manos se entrelazaron y un brillo emergióde ellas —¡Aura de oscuridad!

—¡Arca de la luz! —las enredaderas que las encerraban se marchitaron rápidamente a lo que Kana las miro de golpe sorprendida, las demás miraban expectantes a ambas guerreras que se mantenían tomadas de las manos y con sus ojos cerrados —cuando eres tía, quieres a tus sobrinos como si fueras su madre, los proteges como si fueras su hermana mayor y eres cómplice en sus travesuras como una mejor amiga —ambas abrieron sus ojos mirando a Kana quien mordió su labio inferior con fuerza —mi cariño por ti es indiscutible pero has cometido atrocidades y ya no eres mas mi pequeña niña —su voz se entrecorto mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla —ahora mismo no eres mas que nuestra enemiga cariño y debes ser tratada como tal...

—_¡Puede que seas mi hermana pero yo fui elegida como guerrera! ¡aunque me duela y me mate el alma te llevare ante los sabios y la reina de la luna, Rina!_ —habría exclamado con dolor Sailor Crystal.

—Mi guardia es la oscuridad —comenzó a hablar Darkness —complemento a la luz y le doy equilibrio, ¡la dama de Ceres!, ¡Nanako invoca a las sombras para castigarte! —un fénix de color negro se formó frente a las guerreras el cual observaba a Kana.

_—¡Antes muerta, Nanami! ¡El cristal de loto negro no les permitirá vencerme!_

_—No te confíes tanto, hermana..._

—_No debes olvidar, Rina, que Crystal y yo somos la luz y oscuridad..._

—Mi guardia es la luz —comenzó Crystal su diálogo —complemento a la oscuridad y le doy equilibrio, ¡la dama de Cruyes!, ¡Nanami invoca a su elemento para castigarte! —un fénix mas de color blanco apareció colocándose al lado del oscuro para después ambos unirse formando al ave con la combinación de sus dos energías, las lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de la rubia-/ —¡Ataque del fénix...!

—¡De la luz y la oscuridad! —Secundó Darkness, el fénix extendió sus alas y se dirigió a Kana quien creo un escudo con el cristal pero tal fue la fuerza del ave que rompió el escudo y consigo el cristal haciendo que las alas del ave envolvieran a Kana quien después de haber dado un grito ensordecedor despareció. Los rosales se desintegraron por lo que rápidamente Serenity se dirigió a su hija y la abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba.

—Terminó... todo acabo —murmuró Saturn quien sonrió para después abrazar a Neptune mientras su cabeza era acariciada por Uranus. Crystal sonrió al verlas tan felices a lo que Darkness abrazo a su amiga y repego su frente a la de ella.

—Algo pudo salir bien así que no pienses en los remordimientos —le susurró Darkness con suavidad mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos, la rubia asintiólevemente sonriendo.

—¡Tia Miyuki!, ¡Tia Sakura! —gritó Chibi Moon a lo que ambas giraron sus rostros hacia la joven.

—¡Se logro vencer! —Exclamó Saturn con felicidad a lo que ambas les sonrieron al par.

—¿Miyuki y Sakura...? —mencionó con asombro Serenity mientras sus ojos se humedecían, ambas Sailors sonrieron y desactivaron sus transformaciones dejándolas ver en su forma civil.

—Te pusiste muy hermosa, niña del demonio —dijo con burla Sakura, las demás miraron curiosas la situación.

—El mundo es demasiado pequeño, ¿no coneja? —le dijo Miyuki con dulzura sonriéndole.

—Me alegra que sea tan pequeño y ustedes hayan sido las que protegieran a mi pequeña de ojos escarlatas —dijo Serenity con una sonrisa mientras repegaba a su hija hacia ella, la pelirrosa solo sonrió.

—Es interesante tener unas compañeras como ustedes a estas alturas —dijo Venus mirándoles con una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo decimos, Venus —le dijo Sakura de manera juguetona.

—Su madre seguro se aliviara al saber que hemos triunfado —le dijo Miyuki a Serenity quien sonrió ampliamente.

_El deseo del corazón, cuando el deseo del corazón es fuerte la energía y las ganas de luchar por ese deseo brotan dando fuerza y resistencia._

_Cuando se ama uno es capaz de hacer todo, nuestros caminos pueden estar entrelazados con los de otra persona que sera el apoyo que necesitamos en ese momento._

_Así como el amor de una madre es infinito, también están el amor de hermanos, el amor de familia y amor a personas que no son de tu sangre pero que aun asíte sientes muy apegados a ellos._

_El amor es la clave para seguir siendo fuerte y luchar hasta el final solo por su bienestar._

_La princesa de ojos escarlata se ha reunido de nuevo con los que ama y aunque uno ya no este con ella, sabe bien que la cuida desde donde quiera que este._

_Ojos Escarlata llego a su final._

_¡Nuestro acto se cerro!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
